


Un día de mala suerte

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [13]
Category: Lost
Genre: 4 8 15 16 23 42, Bad Luck, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Johnny - Freeform, Lost - Freeform, Lost Numbers, dave - Freeform, hugo reyes - Freeform, hurley - Freeform, mega lotto jackpot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Hugo Reyes & Everyone
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024





	Un día de mala suerte

Como todos los días, se levantó de su cama y desayunó lo que sobró de la cena del día anterior. Como cualquier otro día laboral, se dirigió a su trabajo de mierda en un restaurante de comida de mierda (conocidos también como comida rápida, pero la misma mierda es). No era algo precisamente favorable a su condición: el sobrepeso lo perseguía, como su madre, algo sobreprotectora por costumbre, pero ahora más debido a la situación de su hijo. Su cuerpo seguía creciendo a lo ancho, pero su vida no progresaba en ningún sentido: a la pobre situación económica (por supuesto, los restaurantes de comida de mierda pagan una mierda) se le sumaba el ningún éxito con las mujeres. Lo único que le hacía seguir adelante era su verdadero amigo Dave, que sabía siempre lo que decirle para activar sus entrañas. Aunque solo fuera para hablarle al aire de forma despectiva.

Como cualquier otro día, la rutina comenzaba de nuevo. Sin embargo, aquel día había tenido un sueño muy extraño: estaba en un avión y se estrellaba, acabando en una isla. Justo cuando se acercaba a un hombre musculado y con cara de querer ayudar a todo el mundo, despertó. En aquel momento, recordó los números que se habían cruzado por su cabeza en algunas ocasiones en las que debía mantener la concentración en sus tareas. Tomó una decisión: comprar la lotería con aquellos guarismos mágicos.

Hugo Reyes fue al quiosco más cercano para sacar un boleto con las cifras cuatro, ocho, quince, dieciséis, veintitrés y cuarenta y dos.  _ Mega Lotto Jackpot _ era el nombre del sorteo. Un papel que le trajo cien millones de dólares y una maldición de la diosa Fortuna. Aquel no fue un día cualquiera. Fue un día de mala suerte.


End file.
